With the increasing number and variety of products available for purchase over the World Wide Web, more users are opting to purchase products and services online instead of patronizing more traditional, brick-and-mortar businesses. As network capacities and device capabilities improve, customers who shop online may come to expect faster presentation of content describing products and services of interest. In many cases, a delay in loading the content of a web page may lead to a potential customer growing impatient and navigating away from the site, resulting in lost business.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.